Tremzar
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Most people dread death, but you dread a rebirth - a life without her. The only way to save yourself, is to save her." - Tremzar to Kaine West, Kaine West: No Salvation Tremzar was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Jordan Winfield, while Lance Newman provides his voice. Long ago, Tremzar was born from the power of The Crumbs. Like The Creator, he loathed mankind's capacity for violence, but instead sought to guide them to a better future by founding a new world order through the U.B.N.V.A.. With help from Bread and Rodney Nelson, Tremzar started the alliance to fulfill his vision. Eventually, Rodney began to fear Tremzar's potential malevolence, believing The Crumbs would corrupt him. In 2010, Rodney recruited Kaine West to find The Crumbs so that Tremzar could become the strongest being in the universe. In actuality, Rodney sought the artifact for himself, and desired Kaine's talbornite generator for a darker scheme. Tremzar began to suspect he was being plotted against, and was eventually confronted by Rodney. Rodney convinced Tremzar to give him Kaine's generator, and banished him to the Conundrum Dimension. It is unknown what became of Tremzar after he was banished, as many referred to him as being dead - while Kaine and Axel Gunner believed he could still be in the dimension. History At some point, Tremzar came into existence - though his exact origins are unknown. It is possible that The Creator made him, or he was intentionally created by The Crumbs itself. Tremzar has witnessed many things go wrong with humanity the world, prompting him to envision a new world order to establish a lasting peace. When Tremzar met Bread and Rodney Nelson, they started the United Brave New Vantage Alliance to begin crafting a new world order. Bread and Rodney envisioned Tremzar as a savior to mankind who can save the world from extinction if he claims The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation After Valery Bartisto failed to recruit Kaine West into the alliance, she went to his house and was presumably followed by Tremzar - who also sought Kaine's help. When Solomon Pierce's two goons ran around a corner, they were faced with Tremzar, who gutted the first goon and incinerated the second one. Tremzar then arrived at Kaine's house, where he saved Kaine from Solomon by breaking his neck. Valery introduces Kaine to Tremzar, and proclaims him as the U.B.N.V.A.'s supreme protector and the envisioned leader of their new world order. Kaine is baffled by Tremzar's existence, namely after learning he was born from The Crumbs. Tremzar promises to save Kaine's girlfriend, Christine - should he help the alliance. Kaine decides to join them. As Kaine meets with Rodney and Valery, Tremzar approaches and seemingly startles Rodney. He asks to speak with Kaine, and they converse atop a parking garage elsewhere in the city. As he examine's Christine's Blaster, Tremzar tells Kaine how he hopes the world will understand his purpose. He explains how like Kaine, he fears a hopeless existence. Kaine despairs over the notion of not saving Christine, and Tremzar urges that for Kaine to save himself, he must save Christine as well. Unbeknownst to Tremzar, Rodney had begun to fear him and his potential malevolence. After communicating with The Creator through The Crumbs, Rodney learned that Tremzar could very well turn truly evil should he take the artifact. Tremzar awaited Kaine's progress, as he built Jumpa X and searched for The Crumbs. One night, an employee named Francis Wagner entered Tremzar's office, declaring that he'd found The Crumbs. Tremzar eagerly inspected the artifact, but found it was a poisonous fake - prompting him to kill Francis and call Rodney over the incident. Later that night, Tremzar interrupted a meeting between Rodney and Valery on the sky bridge. Tremzar felt uneased by his attempted assailant, and began to suspect Rodney's disloyalty. After taunting Rodney for being a disappointment like his brother, Tremzar demanded that he finish the deal and take The Crumbs - otherwise, Rodney's life is on the line. The next morning, after Kaine successfully attached talbornite to his generator, Tremzar entered the lab room searching for Rodney. As Spike went off to find him, Tremzar confronts Kaine, declaring that they'll finish Kaine's task and he'll hand over The Crumbs. Tremzar then inspects Kaine's generator. As he does so, he tells Kaine how a spirit world exists inside The Crumbs, where some pass onto after they die. Kaine expresses his dilemma over the generator not reaching the dimension. Tremzar notes that a bridge is built from two ends, and Trevor proposes they build a generator on the other side of the dimension to open a gateway. As Trevor heads off to gather supplies, Kaine asks Tremzar why he's helping him. Tremzar says that he has nothing to prove, but recognizes Kaine's struggle to avoid a hopeless existence. Trevor then returns to the room, admitting he doesn't know what supplies to gather, and Kaine sets off to help him. Having caught on to Rodney's scheme, Tremzar awaits his arrival, and clutches the generator in the corner of the room. When Rodney enters, Tremzar turns and confronts him. Rodney explains what Creator told him, about Tremzar taking The Crumbs and turning purely evil. Tremzar is enraged by this, and prepares to shoot Rodney with the generator. However, Rodney urges Tremzar to sacrifice himself, believing that one day he could turn cruel and end the world. Tremzar remarks that he's had visions of this occurring, to which Rodney assures him of the paradox that he was born to save the world from himself. Tremzar then surrenders the generator to Rodney, remarking that his "hands are no longer safe". Knowing Rodney plans to frame Kaine, Tremzar says Kaine doesn't deserve this fate. Rodney agrees, but notes it's a sacrifice he'll have to make. He proclaims he won't make any more mistakes as Tremzar was his last one, after which he shoots him with the generator and banishes him to the Conundrum Dimension. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2019 Storyline Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:Conundrum Dimension Prisoners Category:Leaders